Stay a Little Longer
by CalciumRagazza
Summary: Poor Cesare doesn't realize that Micheletto is actually dead. Smut ahead.


Cesare was reading parchments by candle light, and he randomly rubbed his bleary eyes in exasperation. He had been reading late into the night about the plans of his next conquest in Italia. He was about to call it a night when warm hands were placed over his eyes.

He chuckled. "Micheletto, it is not time to play games now. I must rest. We can do this another time."

The hands were removed, and he went to kiss Micheletto goodnight when a piece of cloth swiftly covered his eyes. He felt it being tied tightly at the back of his head.

"Micheletto, what has gotten into you? I said I must rest," he said, and tried unsuccessfully to remove the blindfold, but was stopped by a kiss underneath his earlobe. He moaned, and wrapped his arms around the other man's neck.

"Maybe I can stay up a little bit longer," he said breathlessly, and gasped when Micheletto bit his earlobe harshly in response. He hurriedly went to untie Micheletto's clothing, and was surprised to not find his typical lavish _farsetto_ and cape, but a simple linen shirt instead. It was already half-untied and untucked. He smiled to himself, Micheletto must have been eager to come so underdressed. He went to kiss him, but was stopped by a hand tugging his hair back, and he hissed when the other man tugged too hard.

He was about to protest when a knee slipped between his thighs and rubbed against his arousal. He moaned, arched his neck, and was delighted when a mouth lavished upon it. Micheletto placed wet kisses and harsh bites from his neck down to his nipple, which he sucked upon until it was a bright red. He moaned appreciatively, and tenderly ran his fingers over Micheletto's scruffy cheek. He frowned when he felt Micheletto hesitate, and yelped when he was flipped roughly onto the table's surface.

He felt himself going red, and tried to push himself up off the table, but was held firmly in place. "Now, this has gone too far! Let me up this instant, Micheletto! How dare you treat your superior this way-," he started, but stopped when his executioner slapped his buttocks hard.

"Did you just spank me?" He choked, and was rewarded with another harsh slap. "You dare treat me in such a manner?"

He struggled against the arm that was holding him down, but this only seemed to encourage Micheletto even more, and he lost count of how many times he was slapped. He couldn't remember another time where he had felt this humiliated, maybe when he was eight and his father had slapped him for disobeying him. But that was different, now he was a full grown man, and this was unacceptable.

"We have been good friends for some many years now. Release me at once, and your punishment will not be as severe," he said, and Micheletto chuckled darkly. He shrieked when Micheletto pulled his arms painfully behind him, and tied them tightly with a piece of cloth. He froze when a blade cut through the back of his _doublet_, until his entire back was exposed. The blade ran lightly over his naked back in a way that caused him to shiver, and he knew no matter how powerful he was, he was at mercy to the man behind him.

"_Il mio amico_?" He asked quietly. "You wouldn't hurt me, would you?" The only response he was given was a minor cut at the base of his neck. He bit his lip to prevent himself from moaning, and threatened to punish Micheletto severely if he was not let up. His breeches were swiftly removed with the blade as well, and Micheletto spent some time running the blade over his buttocks. His buttocks were splayed open, and he gasped as the cold blade ghosted over his opening. He exhaled in relief when the blade was removed, but his relief was short-lived when a finger was thrust into his opening without any preparation.

The finger brutally thrust in and out of his opening, and he thought the torment would never end when the finger pushed far enough that it lightly touched something inside of him. He moaned as the finger pushed against his prostate, and he started to thrust back furiously. The chuckle behind him brought him shame, but he kept fucking the finger in vain to gain his release. He keened when another finger was added and was stretched inside of him. When he started to whine, his thighs shaking from his near orgasm, the fingers were cruelly thrust out, and he cried out in protest at the empty feeling.

"_Per favore_, Micheletto, _per favore_," he sobbed. He hummed softly when a hand started to gently caress his throbbing buttocks, and he sighed in pleasure. Without warning, Micheletto grabbed his hips harshly, and thrust inside until he was pressed up against his pink buttocks. He screamed at the pain, and tried to prevent the tears that fell down anyway. Micheletto completely filled him, that without him even moving it was uncomfortable. The new position must be why his lover filled him so thoroughly now, and he had to suck in a deep breath in order to calm himself. Micheletto had barely even let him become accustomed to his girth when he started to thrust in and out of him. He whined in pain, and squirmed, trying to find a comfortable position. Micheletto seemed to interpret his movements the wrong way, quickly cut the cloth from his hands, and flipped him onto his back.

Micheletto grabbed his calves, and put them over his shoulders, so the only part of him on the table was his head and upper shoulders. He choked on a scream when the new position allowed Micheletto to have complete access to his prostate. He tried to reach out and pull his lover down for a kiss, but his hand was slapped away, and he tilted his head back and screamed when Micheletto changed his pace until he was brutally pounding his prostate.

He hurriedly pushed aside parchments and scrolls so he could hold onto the end of the table and hang on as his lover pounded into him. The groans and snarls the other man was making were almost animalistic, and the grip on his hips was bruisingly tight. He bit his lip when he felt his orgasm nearing, and he tried to tell Micheletto this to touch his throbbing manhood, but he was ignored.

"M-Micheletto, I'm so close. _Per favore_," he cried, and sobbed when a warm hand gripped his manhood to the point of pain. The other man's thrusts were becoming uneven and hurried, and he pushed back against the thrusts. Micheletto twisted his hips and thrust harshly against his prostate, and he screamed the other man's name as he came. His inner walls clenched tightly around the other man's arousal, and Micheletto bit his calf, and came with a muffled groan.

He was panting harshly when he came back from the high of his orgasm, and he squirmed at the now uncomfortable feeling of the large manhood inside him. Micheletto slowly pulled out of him, and he felt the other man's fluid leaking out of his body. He sighed in pleasure, and slowly got up with a hiss when his sensitive buttocks touched the hard table.

"Micheletto?" He removed his blindfold, and looked around. He huffed in annoyance when he realized the other man had left. Something shining in the candlelight caught his eye, and he kneeled down to pick it up. It was a small metal object, nothing special really, but the symbol had a sharp triangle with wings on the tip, and he froze. The Assassin's symbol.


End file.
